


Kitten

by outer_space_junk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, GTA AU, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_junk/pseuds/outer_space_junk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another gta au. Ryan/reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story! Do tell me if you do, I'd appreciate it. (Also this is from my wattpad account so if you're interested in reading the rest I've gotten a few more chapters written there. Just ask and I'll tell you the name.

{AN: so this is my first attempt at some sort of fanfiction. So please just bare with me as I continue along. And if you see any mistakes just drop a comment and I'll see what I can do, so thanks for reading.}

Growing up in Los Santos was difficult not gonna lie.

Especially if you are a girl. Men, disgusting. But I have an older brother who taught me how to fight and what not, so that's cool. And since people never did take me seriously as a girl I always played dress up whenever I had a target or needed supplies. I cut my long dark hair short, I don't wear makeup but I have a half skull mask to cover my face. It also makes my voice sound more deep with it on. I've also taken to wearing face paint so no one knows exactly who I am. When ever I go out I always wear my black beanie, dark green hoodie, jeans and converse.

I can sneak around quietly like that. But I still got a feminine name though. Kitten. It started because I have a choker necklace with a bell on it. And yeah you won't hear me sneak up on you. Even if I am blind without my glasses I can still snipe you out. Silenced sniper, pistols and knifes are my weapons.

The bell was a stupid joke with my brother but it stuck and I like it, it's cute. Sometimes though when I need to lay low though I go full girl mode. Skirts, dresses and even long wigs. At the moment though I was occupied with trimming my hair in the bathroom, it was getting a little to long.

Geoff had gone out to get us breakfast. Once I was done I showered and got dressed. I put on a shirt that belonged to Michael. Team Nice Dynamite. That's what it said, and a pair of black shorts. Summer was coming around. "Hey sis I've got your food!" Geoff yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. "Coming! Did you bring me orange juice?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "Duh dummy. And your meatless croissant. Yuk." "Lookie here old man, I don't eat meat only chicken and fish." "Whatever you say you loser." He says messing up my hair as he passed me. Frowning I took a bite out of my food.

"By the way when your done get dressed we are headed over to Michael's." "Yes sir!" I say taking my food up to my room. In between bites I got dressed. I pulled pants on over my shorts pulled on my hoodie, beanie and slipped on my shoes. I was drinking my juice when I walked into the living room. "I'm ready lets head out." I said picking up my other things from the hidden closet.

"Kay alright bye." He said pocketing his phone. Phone call?  "So there are something's that need to be taken care of so you are staying at Michael's place until we get the job done." He says grabbing his keys and gun. "Oh what. I have to wait by myself." I say pouting. "Yes but the cats there, make friends." He says locking the door as we walk out. "Hmp no fair you owe me ice cream." I say as we get into his car. "Ugh fine then, just be good understand?" "Yup!" I say smiling sweetly as I crossed my fingers. He glares at me knowing something is up but ignores it.  
   
      -Michael's place-

"Yo freckles its your favorite person!" I yell walking in. "Well second Linds is your girlie friend." I say as I walk in. "Shut up pip squeak!" He says blushing. They are so cute together. "Alright, oh and I've still got your shirt by the way." I say as I unzip my hoodie. "Well give it back soon then you little shit." He says hugging me. "Okay." I say as I go to lift it up. "Whoa now none of that." Geoff says pulling my shirt down. "Aw no fun." Ray says frowning. "Just kidding boss man." He says quickly after an intense death glare.

"Alright then so where's the cat?" I ask looking around the apartment. "I've got him love." Gavin says handing him over. "Aw kitty, hi there." "Meow." Smiling I go plop myself down on his couch. "So let's go then, we'll be back soon alright dear." "Alright, bye Jack."

Once everyone got their things they made their way out. "Alright then I'm sorry for leaving so early but I'm gonna go have some fun. Bye whiskers." I set down the cat and made my way out the window. So Geoff can track me with my phone, and of course that I can do too. Sometimes on days like this it's a bad thing. Eventually after stealing someone's motorcycle I make my way there. I was just curious as to what came up, and as long as I leave first I can be back before them. Easy piecey, it's like I never left.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the vagabond!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam 2nd chapter :D

      [y/n pov]  
So like my first question was, why are they out in a park?

It was an empty place right now but there was someone else with them. "Sigh, did I just sneak out to see them doing a trade. Boring." I say from my place behind some trees.

      [FAHC pov]

Maybe we shouldn't have come here unarmed this guy is known for being mad. But Geoff knows what he's doing right. Jack thought as she eyed the lone man.

"Alright then look Vagabond we are willing to see if this could work, so what do you say, truce?" Geoff asked holding out his hand. "Well possibly but I did ask you to come alone right?" The masked figure asks tilting his head.  "They just wanted to see who this new member could possibly be." He says warily.

"So I take it you didn't bring weapons?" He says. "Of course not dipshit, so do you agree or what? I've got better things to do right now!" Michael exclaims impatiently. Silence was heard as everyone held there breath, then. -click- a gun was cocked and aimed towards our fiery member. "I don't really like your attitude." He says aiming the gun.

     [back to you]

I was fixing to leave when I heard Michael yell and then I saw a gun. A gun pointed at him! "Who does this guy think he is?" I say. Then I realized that the guys were unarmed. "Dammit! Now I really will get in trouble." I say pulling out my pistol.

     [everyone together now]

"Look that's just the way Michael is no need for weapons now." Geoff says trying to calm the mad man. "Yeah stop beings so bloody wimpy about it." Gavin says, absolutely not helping. "Well what can I say I'm a little mad." He says aiming the gun at them.

"So am I hot shot." I say aiming the gun directly behind his head. "Oh this will be fun." He says swinging his arm behind aiming to deck me.

"You know there are perks to being short." I say moving back. "I can tell." He says going at me again. He missed the first time, now he managed to almost get me.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Geoff says yelling. "I'm busy ask later!" I yell as I slide under his legs. God was he tall. Having slid under gave me a chance to kick behind his knees. He fell to his knees giving me a chance to aim the gun at his head. "Drop your weapon nut-case." I say jabbing him hard enough. "Alright then." He says calmly. Weird guy. I thought but didn't get a chance to finish when he grabbed my arm flipping me to the ground. "How about now?" He says aiming my gun to my head. "Oh your fun to fight girlie." But I then managed to lift my leg up knocking the gun out of his hand and hitting his chin with my heel. Thank you yoga!

"Alright enough of that." He says grabbing a knife out of nowhere. "Same." I say as I rolled to my knees holding out my blade too. Then through out the process of fighting I managed to get him on the floor with the tip of my blade on his chest. One move and he's dead. But don't get me wrong though he did manage to bust my lip I'll have bruises and he stabbed my leg. I got a good hit across his chest and landed a bruising black eye. Plus his mouth was still bleeding, it was coming out the corner of his mask bleeding down his neck.

"Oh I really like you. Feisty and cute.." He says amused laying on the ground. "Shut up." I say waiting for the boys. They had gone to get their weapons. Yeah leave me to fight alone. It's possible punishment for coming along. "Kitten!" Looking up I see the lads running up to me. About time. "Oh you got him?" Gavin says curiously. "Duh I don't fight like you." I say towards him. "Oh she got you there idiot." "Thanks freckles, but can you guys get him before I bleed out?" I say. "Oh shit come on!"


	3. We're all people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone likes ice cream.

    [Y/N pov]

Long story short we got him locked up in an interrogation room back at the crews big house. "You know Geoff is beyond pissed with you." Jack said as she stitched up my leg. "Yeah I know, he has every right to be. But like I did help somewhat." I say holding ice up to my face. "I know dear but it's dangerous that's why. You should go talk to him alright. And put your pants back on." She says chuckling.

"No way I'm sweating up and these are shorts." I say making my way out of the bathroom. "Idiot." She says smiling.

"Are you going to keep walking around pant less all day? Cause if you are I sure don't mind." Ray said as he watched me walk by. "In your dreams dork I'm wearing shorts." I say. "Yeah and I'm wearing shoes." He says wiggling his toes. "Gross, now where's boss man?" I say taking one of his Doritos. "He's at the balcony. And I'm only telling you so you don't eat all my food." He says starting up his ds.

"Whatever you say brownman." I say as I pull out my phone.

Text to Pringles Man: hey can we talk?  
Pringles Man: yes. Balcony room >:(  
To P.M.: k. I'm here.

Turning around he sees me standing by the door. In his eyes though he saw me as his little sister injured and it was his fault. "I'm sorry." I whisper. Don't get me wrong I'm tough but the adrenaline ran out and now I'm an emotional mess.

"Come here." He says softly holding out his arms. I quickly walk over and we hugged. "Are you okay?" He asks. "I'm good Jack stitched me up. I'll be fine." "I know, but this is exactly why I don't want you coming along. Don't even get me started on your solo missions." He says rubbing his face. My side job consists of me taking out targets, like a hit man.

"You shouldn't though. You taught me how to fight and the rest have too." I say taking a seat. "I know but that doesn't mean I don't worry though okay." "I know but I'm okay, so finish what you started. I'm gonna have Michael take me to go get ice cream alright." I say as I heave myself up.

"Put pants on please." He says walking with me. "I'll do you one better." I say smiling mischievously. "What?" He says rising an eyebrow. "I'm gonna be a doll." I say heading off to my room. "Oh great really?"

"Yup. Oh and write a list of what everyone wants yeah. I'm gonna go change." I then proceeded to go change all pretty like. "Oh god what a moron. Be safe." He says as he watches me close the door behind myself.

     [y/n pov]

After washing up I proceeded to apply makeup and hide the bruise on my face. I then picked out a nice dress to wear. It was pastel blue and was about knee length. It was sleeveless so I put on a white shirt underneath, to hide some bruises. You could still see the one lower though. It was good though that the dress was long enough to cover the bandage wrapping around my thigh. I then put on my long, wavy, dark brown wig. I grabbed my bag as I slipped on my flats and made my way to find my raging friend.

Text to Angry Freckles: hey will you take me to get ice cream?  
A.F.: sure. But you better get me some.  
To A.F. : of course, meet me outside then   :D  
A.F.: okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! C:


	4. I'm intrigued with you, likewise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get some ice-cream guys. Also an obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being around people but schoolllll. Really its something alright but I'll try to keep updating when I can.

    [y/n pov]

I walk into the kitchen after I finished getting myself ready. "Geoff!" I start yelling. "Jesus y/n you've gone mad already I was hoping to win that bet, damn."

"Oh shut up Ray I'm looking for Geoff you know where he is?" "Nah just keep yelling." he says as he grabs a water from the fridge and walks back to the living room. "Okay. Geoff!!" I yell a few times before he comes running in. "Jesus fucking Christ what do you want?" he says slightly annoyed.

"The list dearest brother." I say smiling innocently as I hold out my hand. "Geez here and pick up something strong for me to drink I've had quite a day, alright." he says as he rubs his eyes. "Yes sir." I say saluting. "Alright be safe k?" he says rising an eyebrow. "Of course I'll be don't worry." "Alright then." he says then walks out calling Jack.

 

    [Mad King pov]

_What a lovely girl so much fun. I certainly wouldn't mind joining if I get to see her._ Thinking that maybe it won't be so bad to join their crew after all. Also when were they going to figure out that the gun was empty, it held no ammunition.

 

    [Geoff's pov]

Jesus that girl is gonna be the end of me someday. I think as I make my way to our prisoner with Jack. "Hey so how are we gonna do this boss?" Jack asks as we stop outside of the room. "I've got things in mind but first lets talk." I say as I open the door.

 

    [y/n pov]

"Alright then Gav you know your mainly here to lend us your hands right." I say looking at him as I fix my wig. "Of course love I don't mind. Plus I get to spend time with you anyways." he says smiling.  "Alright then lets head out boys." I say as we climb into the car.

"Thank Christ that Jack and Geoff wanted theirs in a cup." I say as I prop the cup container on my lap. "Yeah its helpful." says Michael as he drives with one hand. "Anywhere else we need to go y/n?" he says as he gases it through a red light. "Yeah the liquor store for Geoff. And I think you might have to go in or they won't even let me walk in." I say. "Well maybe if you didn't look like such a child huh?" says Gavin laughing. "Oh shut up Gavin." I say glaring at him.

All they do is laugh, as I attempt to make them shut up. Then once all had been collected we headed our way home.

 

    -Home-

"Jack text Ray and see if they arrived yet." Geoff angrily said. "Of course.

Text to Ray: They here?

Ray: No./ Wait yes, want me to send them down?

"Geoff, do you want them?" "Yes! Even my sister." he responded annoyed. 

Text to Ray: Yes. you too.

"Hey Ray here ya go." "Thanks man. By the way boss man wants everyone downstairs." he says already making his way there. "Even me?" i ask curiously. "Yup you too doll." "Alright then."

We made our way downstairs wondering was going on.  Once we got down to the others we passed out the treats. "So whats going on boss?" Michael asked. "Our guest has one request. And guess what it is?" Geoff said fuming. "He wants to use the potty?" Ray asked raising his hand. "What! No Ray." "Just asking boss." he says shrugging. Looking directly at me I instantly knew what it was. "Me." i say barely audible. "Yes, but i don't want to let you in there with him. I don't care how good he is." he says angrily taking a swish of the alcohol.

"Geoff, you do know his gun wasn't loaded right?" "What!? Then why the hell did he bring it then? That's useless?" he asked confused. "He probably wanted to intimidate you guys. Look I'll be fine, I'll talk to him." "But.." "No you guys can use a guy like him, I'll do it." i say standing up straight.

I ended up pulling off my wig rashly, it was starting to bother me now. I then grabbed the other cone of ice-cream and walked to the door. "So who's gonna open this door for me?" i say smiling. "You got him ice-cream?!" Michael yelled baffled. "Of course, everyone can use some ice-cream Michael. Don't be so greedy." "Whatever." he mumbles. "I'm going in with you but then I'll be right outside the door alright." "I understand boss man." "Alright come on."

 

   [Vagabond's pov]

 Muffled voices were heard outside, i think this is going well. The door opened and the FAHC Boss walked in with the intriguing girl. "Let's get one thing straight okay. You better not try anything funny understand!" The man said with a protective hand on her shoulder. Relationship? related? best friends? "Do you understand!?" he said louder braking my tail of thought. "Of course. I promise." i say smiling.

 

    [Y/N pov]

Sitting this close i could see his eyes, they were so blue i almost forgot why i was here. Also i was in luck, they had handcuffed his hands in front connected to the table. "Here. We got ice-cream and i thought you might like some."i say holding out the cone. "Thank you, how sweet." he says reaching for it. Our fingers brushed together as i passed it to him. His hands felt warm, it felt nice, my hands always felt cold.

"So what did you want to talk about then?' i asked concentrating on my treat. "Well a few things." "Like?" "Well for instance i like being able to annoy that boss of yours. Quite fun." he says lazily licking the ice-cream. "What else?" i ask trying not to stare. "Well then there's you. You are a part of this crew, right?" "Well i guess so yeah, why?"

Smiling his crooked smile at me he says, "Then i wouldn't mind joining this crew. If you're there i think it'll work." "Wh..what? Why?!" i asked surprised. "Because your quite interesting and i wouldn't mind getting to know more about you. And joining this crew would be alright, i could always use more unlikely friendships." he says staring right at me.

Holding his gaze i say, "So you'll join. You won't try to kill us in our sleep and you'll behave yourself?" i ask looking at him. "Of course." he says eating what was left of the cone. "Alright but you have to pinky promise me first." i say in all seriousness, holding out my pinky. "What?" he stuttered. I caught him off guard, good.   "Well?" i ask shaking my hand. "Okay i promise." he says linking our pinkies together. As i walked to the door i turned towards him. Leaning close enough to whisper i said, " You'll wish you never promised if you break that." Then i simply walked out.

 

    [Vagabond pov]

A cold chill went down my spine as she said those last words, I think I'll like it here I smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me now if you like this, I hope so. :)


	5. Congratulations you've been accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks to those who have stuck around for this story.  
> I'm so happy and I promise I'm still working on this thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and sorry for not being around! But I'm back and I hope you dears are still floating around because I'm still working on this story!! So yeah it also makes me so happy that so many peeps have read this story :0 and yeah I have a bit written down so stay tuned.

[Everyones outside]

The holding room was both good and bad, it held those who needed to be there it was cool ya know. But, you can't hear what anyone is saying in there, unless you were in the room. But things went alright, they seemed to be having a calm talk. Then it looked like..like a um pinky promise was made? Anyways she then headed out the room.

"So how did it go?" "It went well Geoff. Also I'm it looks like you guys have a new member." She says. "What! But he might just try to kill us!" Michael yelled. "We made a pinky promise it'll be fine, I promise." "Yeah okay." "Look, you guys can talk okay, I'm going to go change." I grab my wig and walk out. "She isn't serious right?" Ray asked. "She is she once got rid of my mustache because I broke a promise." Shivered Geoff remembering that eventful day.

"Alright we understand boss man." Ray said. "So he's in now right?" Jack asked. "Yeah he is." "So should we ya know let him out?" She says pointing to the detained mad-man. "Oh yeah, I suppose so."

 

[y/n pov]

After getting cleaned up I changed into a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. I then decided to make my way towards the kitchen because I was starving. I encountered Gavin down there rummaging through everything. "Hey Gav we have anything to eat here?" I ask getting out a glass. "Oh wot I can't find anything (y/n)." He says looking through cabinets.

Once finished pouring juice I placed it back inside the fridge. Then opening the freezer side I discovered the best. Thing. Ever. Dinosaur. Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. "Woo! Gav we're gonna live!" I exclaim showing him the bag. "Oh sugar this is great I'll go search for ketchup." "K!" I shout starting to preheat the oven.

 

-Later-

Ray ended up joining us in the kitchen as the chicken cooked. Then we had to start a new batch as Michael joined as well. "So where's Geoff and Jack at?" I ask before taking a drink. "They're speaking with the crazy dude." Michael bluntly says.

"Hashtag rude freckles he's like only a bit mental." I say tapping my head. "Whatever man but I'm keeping my eyes on him." He says with a stern look. "Alright then just don't blow a fuse okay." "Yeah whatever." He mumbles. The subject changes and we then proceed to play video games.

 

[Gents pov]

The two men and Jack sat in silence considering how to go by this task. Nobody was handcuffed now or aiming any weapons either. "So you'll join us then?" "Sure." "And you won't argue with how we do things right." "Of course. I'll do my best." He smiles.

"Then it's settled I guess. But you'll have to gain the lads trust of course." Geoff says. "I'll play nice boss." He says smiling. "Alright." He glares, "but don't get too close to (y/n) you understand." "Of course, I won't hurt her." He says. "Just watch yourself buddy." "Of course." "Alright, Jack show him around. I'm gonna go get a drink." Geoff says getting up with a sigh and exiting the room. "Alrighty then come on." "Can I get some bandages first." He says raising an eyebrow. "Oh dear yeah come on I'll help you out.

While Jack helped out Ryan Geoff went for a drink or few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying around and reading


	6. um filler kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i bet he sleeps with his face paint on sometimes, that's kinda funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst, sorry for making whoever is probably still reading wait but I honestly just never get around to writing this. I even have a good amount still written down, so I'll try to keep writing until the end. So thanks for reading and let me know what you think that would be great. This one is slightly longer woo! unbelievable.

-Living Area-

"Come on Ray stop killing me." Gavin whined.  "Maybe if you sucked less that would help." Ray taunted back.  "Gavin stop trying to push me off the road!" I shout.  "Well you guys can keep fighting because I'm about to get first!"  Michael shouts. 

"What!" 

"No!" 

"Ha blue shell!"  "No Ray!" he shouts standing up. 

"Bam first place losers." Ray says smugly whilst waving his hands around.  "Especially you Gavin, last place again!" Michael says laughing.  "Hmp that's no fair." Gavin says pouting.  "Now Gavin don't get all pouty."  turning from my seat on the ground to hug him.  

"You're the best luv." he says hugging back.  "What I want in on this."  "Same!"  

Commence the uncalled for group hug. 

 

-Geoff Enters-

Geoff strolls in stopping to find us in quite the sight. "Okay what did I just walk in on?" he asks with a raised brow and crossed arms."An orgy, what does it look like genius?" I say while trying to escape from the mass of arms.  Stupid long arms."Look smart-ass don't start."  he says pointing.  He glares but doesn't mean anything by it.

"Okay geez alright. But can I get someone to take me to my room?"  I say changing the subject.   "What why you have legs?"  Michael whines as he untangles himself from the others."Yes but I'm a hurt child, plus my leg fell asleep. Whoops."  I say raising my arms up and over reacting. 

"Fine you lil shit I'll do it then." he says shaking his head. He proceeds to pick me up and nudge my leg against the couch."Woo! You rock Freckles."  I say smiling " oww my leg." I pout as it tingles all over.

"Whoops." he smiles knowingly. 

He carried me up bridal style minding my actually injured leg.  "So what do you think of the masked wonder?"  he asks looking down at me.  "Well truthfully he is a bit odd and he did stab me so. . . like I don't really know but as long as he doesn't try killing me again that would be great." i say thinking back on it.  "Yeah, he better watch himself." he says. The rest of the walk up to my room was in silence.  Once we get up to my room he sets me down on the bed.

"Alright you don't need anything else do ya?" he asks making his escape out.  "Well if you could hand me my computer that would be rad." i say making hand motions toward it on the vanity.  Once retrieved he leaves me to myself after doing my biding.  I eventually fell asleep in the process of deciding what i was gonna try to hack into.  What it's good practice.  Geoff having come by to check up on me found me asleep so he draped a blanket over me and put my laptop away. 

"What am I going to do with you, you dork." he says as he ruffles my hair up.  He whispers goodnight as he shuts the door closed.

 

[Ryan's pov]

_What an interesting creature that little one.  I wonder what she truly looks like without all those layers._

_Her face is relaxed and beautiful.  How I wouldn't mind making her mine._ "Goodnight my dear."  I say as I kiss her head.

 

[Y/N pov]

I wake up groggily to the bright light of the sun seeping through the blinds onto my face.  (beauty grace, she's miss united stated)  When did I leave the blinds open? I think as I rub my eyes.  I get up and stretch myself out feeling slightly better but having to sit down once my leg starts to pang in pain. 

I eventually get up after awhile and head towards the window to close the curtains shut.  As my hands reached for the dark red curtains i saw that the window was slightly open.  Hmp, Geoff probably left it open.  But he always closes it after cause he's really protective.  He must really be stressed with everything going on to have forgotten.  

"I know I'll make breakfast!  He'll be happy and so will everyone else.  Good thinking me."  I say to myself.

I quickly get dressed putting on some sweatpants and a baby blue t-shirt.  I grabbed my glasses and attempt to make my bed, giving up I go put on my favorite space socks and make my way downstairs.  I also didn't realize how early it was until I saw the clock on the stove.  6:47 AM   

I just get set to work on making the food, hoping the guys didn't go back to their places last night.  The choices for everyone was going to be eggs, pancakes, and bacon.  I also turned the coffee machine on as I retrieved plates and silverware out.  The first person to come down was Jack, she helped me finish everything up and soon the rest came down.  Which was good because I was considering to go wake them and they wouldn't have liked that.

 

-Everyone-

Things were going as usual, with both Michael and Gavin fighting over the syrup; who took the last of the coffee creamer and so on.  Over all a good morning.  Everything was going okay but things got silent as soon as Ryan came into the dinning room.  "Good morning." he says walking towards the table.  Even this early in the morning his face was covered by his face paint.  Dramatic much?  A few nods and quiet 'mornings' were given back.  In your mind you thought ' this is not gonna do'.  

"Good morning!"  you practically shout trying to break the awkward situation.  "Here have some breakfast."  you say handing him a plate.  "Thank you my dear." he says taking it and sitting down gracefully in an open seat.  Slowly but surely everyone started to get up saying that they had some important stuff that they needed to do.  Just Ryan, Geoff and yourself were left. 

"Alright so how was your night?"  Geoff questions him taking a sip from his mug.  "It was nice and nobody ended up dead right?"  he says smiling.  "No but I suggest you go get ready were about to go hit up some places.  See how well we work together as a team."  he says as he gets up to rinse out his mug.  "Awesome mayhem!"  you respond quickly finishing up and putting things away.

"Yeah yeah I'll see you in the conference room, ready in 20 okay."  

"Yes sir."  you say quickly going up to your room.

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thanks for reading let me know what you think. See you soon, hopefully.


End file.
